1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a method of performing a so-called TV conference by transmitting images, etc., to each other, at multiple locations.
For example, there is known a method of temporarily connecting a new TV conference terminal during a TV conference, in order to determine whether to allow the new TV conference terminal to participate in the TV conference. Specifically, first, during a TV conference, a temporary connection process is performed with the new TV conference terminal, and inter-terminal communication is established with the new TV conference terminal. Next, a TV conference terminal sends an own image to the new TV conference terminal, and the own terminal sending the own image switches to a mode of receiving an image sent from the new TV conference terminal. Next, when it is determined to allow the participation of the new TV conference terminal, an additional process is performed. On the other hand, when it is determined not to allow the participation of the new TV conference terminal, a disconnection process is performed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-51557